The Olympic BrothersAKA Crackheads Annymous
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: TOB..gay title! It'll change, probably. Anyway, The Cliffhanger guys are at eachothers necks so Peter signs them up for a "Big Brother" project. The girls, in the meantime, along with 5 trailblazer guys, are holding an Olympics...What fun!
1. Default Chapter

The Olympic Brothers--  
  
Okay for some reason, every time I go back to a chapter after I've saved, it's GONE. So, hopefully ym computer will stop ebing gay as this is the fourth time I've written this. Here's the stories that'll be in here...  
  
1. The administration at Mount Horizon is fed up witht he Cliffhanger's boys behavior, so Peter signs them up for community service as part of the big brother program.  
  
2. The cliffhanger girls and 5 trailblazer boys are taking apart in an olympic-type thing.  
  
3. Relaly small part: kristin's father is taken to court [for you, Katie!]  
  
Also, I need to know..do you guys think I should keep Aaron and Ashley in the story? Tell me when you review! __________________  
  
"Get off me, punk!"  
  
"I'm not on you, jackass, that's Freakin!"  
  
"It's Friedkin!"  
  
"If it's Freakin then I wasn't talking to you, Barringer!"  
  
"Shut up, we have a test tomorrow and for once I wanna make higher than a 60!"  
  
"Shutup, Cole!"  
  
"No You shut up, Auggie!"  
  
Peter walked in and silence fell over hte boys dorm. "No, I think all of you need to bequiet," he snapped.  
  
Everyone obeyed, even David. "I understand that you guys may bicker every once in awhile since you're always around eachother, but the past two weeks it's been RIDICULOUS." he said.  
  
"So, I've taken the liberty to sign you guys up for a communited service project." he started explaining but was cut off by David, "oh great. When Peter takes the liberty, he also takes any fun out of everything!"  
  
"Yeah. What is it? Cleaning out elephant cages at the zoo?" Scott asked sarcastically. "No, Scott, but that can be arranged," Peter snapped and both boys shut up.  
  
"The orphanage about thirty minutes away, they're starting a big brother program. I signed all five of you guys up. Each of you will hang with one of the boys there every other day for an hour or so." he explained.  
  
"Noo! We already have two rugrats!" Scott whined. "I'm to years younger than you, Barringer!" Cole protested.  
  
"Both of you!" Peter warned.  
  
"What about the olympic thing witht eh girls?" Auggie asked. "You guys won't be in it. Five trailblazers will...Jason McGarmie, Dustin Lee, Quint Jones, Mitch Chrostoff, and Ronnie Skidmore." Peter siad.  
  
"Skidmarks? And you are aware that Jason and Kristin are mortal enemies...right?" Ezra asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're sucha hyprocrite, Friedkin..You tell us not to said Freakin and you call Skidmore skidmarks?" Cole pointed out.  
  
Ezra shut up.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that, Ez, but I think it's time for Kristin adn Jason to get over it," Peter said as Kristin walked in. "Get over what? Barf breath? Anyway, Sophie wants you Peter." 


	2. Accusations

The Olympic Brothers AKA Crackheads Annymouse--Chapter Two--  
  
Does anyone know how to format things? Like, center, bold, talics, etc? Cuz I tried to and the HTML code shows up? ANyway enjoy chapter two of TOB! PLEASE review! Oh yeah and Katie would really like another Kristin story...Anyone else?? And if so, what should the storyline be??  
  
This chapter will introduce the Kristin part, but that's just because I think it goes well now and it'd seembad sticking it in the middle of the story.  
  
__________________  
  
Peter walked to his office where Sophie was with Kristin at his heels. "What about me getting over Jason? Huh? Huh? PEEEEEETER!" she yelled, practically in his ear. "WH-what, Kristin?" he started to yell but stopped.  
  
"What about me getting over Jasshole?" she asked. "KRistin! Kitchens this afternoon," he snapped. "I gotta study for exams," she lied. "You never study, plus I know when you have exams or not." He reminded her.  
  
She shut up and followed him to his office. She was about to follow him in but he turned to her. "What are you here for?" he asked. "Cuz." she answered. He rolled his eyes.  
  
He walked into the office, Kristin tailing along. "Kristin, GO," he said in an exasperated tone. "But-" she started. 'GO!" Sophie exclaimed.  
  
She walked off, mumbling something. "What's wrong?" Peter asked, kissing her. She twisted away from him and shoved a package into his arms and then sat down on the edge of his desk.  
  
He studied her face. "What's this?" he asked. "Open it."  
  
He did and he saw the pictures of Kristin's marks that were from seven months ago, when she first came. The nurse had studied her and made a note of every strange mark on her.  
  
He took out a letter and read it's contents. It stated that Robert Maddox had been found and had admitted to all counts of child abuse and child endangerment, but then withdrew his statement and said, "Kristin is my daughter, why would I hurt her? She's always been a liar, and this is one of hte reasons I think she started this accusation. The staff at Mount Horizon acted as any concerned adult would, immidiately thinking her wild sports stories are made-up lies. Well; they aren't. The most I've ever done is love her. I guess that was a mistake."  
  
Now that he is saying that he's not guilty, Kristin would have to testify. if she didn't, there was a 85.9% that he would be let off and have a clean record. If this happened, his rights could be given back and he would have the perfect chance to withdraw Kristin from the school.  
  
Peter swallowed and Shelby and Daisy walked in. "We have to participate with those jokes on the Trailblazers?!" Shelby exclaimed. Daisy saw the look on Peter and Sophie's faces. "Oh. Uh, I'm guessing this isn't the right time..Let's go, Shel," she said and pulled SHelby away.  
  
"Kristin won't testify." Peter said. "If she knows what'll happen she will. She's terrified of ever being in the same room as him," Sophie pointed off.  
  
"We'll talk to her later I guess, we have to talk to the Cliffhangers and those trailblazers about the new plan," Peter said. 


	3. reactions & Smartism

THe Olympic Brothers--Chapter Three  
  
**What's up peoplages? Please review!!!**  
  
Peter looked into the unusually crowded den. Even though it was only five extra kids, it still seemed like a lot of you looked at the same faces every day.  
  
"I already told the guys about, minus you five," Peter started, motioning towards the uncomfortable-looking five Trailblazers who were sitting in the back. Except, Jason, he had his usual sarcastic sneer pasted on his face.  
  
"And it's not good," Scott spoke up bitterly as Peter was about to start. "Uh, thank-you, Scott for your little commentary. I'm sure all of you know that the boys haven't been on their best behavior. Because of this, I've signed them up for a Big Brother program at the local orphanage. This will affect the games that we were going to hold. This is where you guys come in," Peter started, studying the reactions. Shelby looked grief-stricken, Daisy seemed amused, Juliette was gripping Auggie's arm, Kat was waiting for more and Kristin was, bored. "Right. You guys," he said, and the Trailblazer's started paying more attention, "will take their place. And I don't want to hear any crap from any of you," he said, looking at Jason and Kristin. "Oooh you said crap!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
__________________  
  
"This sucks. Bad." Scott mumbled as he picked at his dinner. "I know...We were suppose to be on the same SWIMMING race-team," Shelby said, winking. Scott moaned even more.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side," Daisy started, "you'll get to hang around more wonderful children like our wonderful Kristin." Kristin, who had been talking to Cole about something turned her head in their direction. "What about Kristin?" she asked.  
  
Scott put his head in his hands. "Nooooo!" he whined. Kristin looked confused. "It's okay, Kristin, just go back to your convo," Shelby directed. Kristin shrugged and turned back.  
  
Auggie didn't seem to mind, but Ezra, David, Cole, and, of course, Scott did. "This really sucks. There was a soccer event, but instead we're gonna be at some orphanage." Cole mumbled. "We get the joy of spreading our smartism with innocent youths," David said, rubbing his hands together. "Um, Smartism? We're not particuliary happy but I guess you've gone off the deep end, David," Ezra said.  
  
"Shut up, freakin!"  
  
"No YOU shut up, David!"  
  
"Both of ya shut up!" Cole and Auggie snapped simontaneously.  
  
  
  
**Please review** 


	4. Bowling 'N Crackers

The Olympic Brothers--Chapter Four (?)  
  
**Hey...Something is pretty bad happening between me and Adam..Involving the law...So if I don't update..That's why..Maybe I'll explain later but right now I'm realllllllllll nervous**  
  
The Cliffhangers walked through the orphanage lobby, waiting to be assigned to kids. Although Scott and David would still have been wanted to be at Horizon starting on the Olympics, everyone else had gotten over it and were kinda excited.  
  
A lady with a cold, stony face walked in, followed by five boys. "Okay, when I call your name, step forward, and boys when I call your name, you also step forward," she instructed.  
  
"Scott Barringer, you'll be with Willie Storms." Scott walked up and a kid around Kristin's age walked up. "It's Will. No one's called me Willie for three years." He said, glaring at the lady. "Well I'm Scott," Scott introduced himself stupidly. Will smirked. "Right."  
  
"Cole Taylor, you'll be with Sinclair Hines." Cole stepped up and greeted a little kid. "My name is Vince!" he said. The lady broke her stony face and, for once, smiled. "Yes, that's right. We call him Vince."  
  
"Auggie Ciceros, you'll be with Jeffrey Michaels and Jacob Michaels." Auggie stepped up with a confused look. "Two?" "Yeah. One is four and one is seven. Jeff won't go anywhere without his big brother, but we thought it's necessary that Jeffrey be in the program because he's relatively new here and hasn't been adjusting to well." she exclaimed. Two curly-haired boys stepped forward, both with dark brown hair and wide blue eyes. "I'm Jake and this is Jeff." Jacob introduced them.  
  
"Ezra Friedkin, you'll be with Timmy Lee." she said, and an Asian boy around nine-years-old stepped up as Ezra did. "Hi!" he exclaimed. "Hi." Ezra said.  
  
"And..David you'll be with Derrin, he's two and-" she said with a smirk. "Whoa, two-years-old? Um, are you sure?" Peter spoke up for David. "You didn't let me finish. David will also be with Derrin's big brother, Raymond and Derrin Hawke. Ray is eleven."  
  
David looked better as a kid, who was tall for his age, stepped up, holding the hand of a toddler who was nibbling on a graham cracker.  
  
"Well, we have a bus..." Peter said, "...And we're going to take them bowling to get to know eachother." he finished.  
  
**Okay I don't know how lame that is btu the bowling chapter will be funny, I think. the next will eb teh first day of the Olympics** 


	5. DunDunDun: Groups!

The Olympic brothers--Chapter Five--  
  
The girls and the five boys stood in front of the climbing wall. Sophie was demonstrating some events. "The ones that are really good at the wall are Kristin, Shelby and Ronnie, so those are your best bets for your groups,' Sophie exclaimed.  
  
"I'm good!" Jason defended himself. "Good at what?" Kristin scoffed. "Kristin!" Sophie scolded. Kristin just smirked and looked to the ground. Jason rolled his eyes. "Anyway, this will be one event and part of the obstacle course. Who will volunteer to show us how to do it?"  
  
No one volunteered so Kristin spoke up, "we allready know how, Sophie." Sophie smiled sweetly. "Thanks for volunteering, Kristin!"  
  
Kristin was mumbling was she walked up and sophie put all the equipment on. "Sure it'll fit?" Jason called out. "Sure it'll fit your-" Kristin started but Sophie pulled her aside. "Kristin, I'm gonna talk to Jason to, but both of you need to stop. We're not going to deal with this the whole time. If it continues, you'll both be out. And me and Peter need to talk to you when the guys get back today." "What'd I do now?" Kristin asked. "Nothing. Now get back there and let's do it."  
  
"I hate heights!" she whined halfway up, looking down at everyone else. "Everything's a height to you!" Jason called up, shielding his eyes form the extreme sunlight. "Bite me!"  
  
Kristin got back down and felt a little woozy but stood up fine after awhile. "It's hot up there." she commented. "You were nervous," Kat said, "don't be."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" she snapped. "The other events are a 20 K, 1 mile, and four-way runs, disk-throw, basketball shoot-out, soccer goal event, the obstacle course, and a few relay races," Sophie explained.  
  
"What're the teams?" Jules asked. "Well, only a few events will actually need teams but there will be teams anyway. Each team will have one person for each event except ones that, obiously, require more than one like the relays. There are three of each, but one has four. And the are the following-" Sophie said and pulled out a list while Kristin and Jason crossed fingers not to get on the same team and Shelby crossed fingers not to get on Jules' team.  
  
"Team One- Shelby, Ronnie and Mitch.  
  
Team Two- Juliette, Daisy and Dustin.  
  
Team Three-Jason, Kat, Kristin and Quint."  
  
"NO!" Jason and Kristin screamed as Shelby said "Thank-You, God!"  
  
**Next Chapter: The boys and how it went and then..Dun-dun-dun, they tell Kristin about court [which I'll have to face with Adam..::sigh:: Being thirteen and my record is longer than some fifty year olds...]** 


	6. DUNDUNDUN: kidz

The Olympic Brothers--Chapter Six--  
  
**Please Review**  
  
At the bowling alley, Peter volunteered to watch the younger kid-only one of them, anyway.  
  
Cole had seen a guy selling cigerttes outside and had lied to Peter, saying he had dropped something outside, and had bought one. He felt stupid toting around a cigeratte in his pocket but he couldn't smoke it in front of Peter or Vince, so he had to until he got a chance.  
  
He had thought coming to Horizon would kick the habit, but his mouth had literally watered when he spotted them.  
  
Scott had warmed up to the idea until he got to the bowling alley with his kid. He was on the other side away from everyone else, so Will took advantage of this. "Scott!" he yelled as Scott threw the bowling bowl. Scott was taken back and the ball rolled into the gutter right away.  
  
He turned slowly. "Yes, Will?" he asked through gritted teeth. Will grinned, his green eyes sparkling with mischief and his smile wasn't a very nice one. It was more of a sneer. "Oh, nothing. Can I get a soda?" Will asked sweetly. Scott softened, remembering how annoying kids are but how..*cough, cough* loveably *cough cough* sometimes, too. "I don't have any money, sorry kid." he said. "Yeah ya do, you liar I saw Peter give it to you!" he accused. Scott rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. Peter walked up. "What's going on?" he asked. "Scott won't-" Will started but Scott clapped a hand over his mouth and shoved a five dollar bill in his hand. "Will please give me back my change," he said sweetly and Will ran off.  
  
Auggie was with Jeff and Jacob. They were both sweet , but Jeff was really quiet and Jacob was energetic, but sweet, too. "Auggie? Do you have a mommy?" Jacob asked. Auggie seemed taken back. He helped Jeff roll the ball while Jacob waited patiently and turned to him. "Yeah, I do," he answered. "I don't...She abadondoned us. We don't know where our daddy is. We never seen him." "I don't miss mommy. She was mean." Jeff spoke up, spinning on the "spinny, fun-fun chairs!" "Well, you have me now." Auggie answered. "That's the only good thing about being at an orphanage."  
  
Timmy made his fourth strike in a row and threw his hands up in triumph. "God, kid, you're better than I am!" Ezra exclaimed as he looked at his [pathetic] score next to Timmy's [amazing] score. Timmy beamed. "Thanks! I have an older sister named Wihen and a big brother named Ahn. They're twins. I'm better than both!" he said proudly. "Do you have any siblings?" Timmy asked as he took a long sip of the Icee Ezra bought him. "Nope. And my parents are shitheads. Don't tell anyone I said that." Ezra answered as he bowled...And got four pins. Timmy giggled. "I won't. Wihen cusses all the time. She said Eminem is her idol. I like M&M's to but their not my idols." Timmy said.  
  
David and Derrin were talking about girls. Derrin was a lot like David. He had a behavior problem, but it wasn't diagnosed as ADD or Torette's Syndrome...It was just "a problem". His hair wasn't as dark as David's, but wasn't as light as Shelby's or even Scott's. He had crystal-blue eyes that seemed to bore holes into you. But, his icy apparence was the complete oppisite from his energetic, happy outlook on life.  
  
His life was surprisingly like David's, in a certain sense. His dad was in the army and had been shipped off to Korea for a year when he was eight. After his brother had been born, when he was nine, his mom decided that, until his dad got back from Korea, the boys should be in a place where someone can take care of them. There dad got back, but from the violence he had witnessed, he did not want to be a dad so their mom pretty much gave up her rights. David understood, and gave out his sympathy to hte kid.  
  
(With Cole and Vince)  
  
Cole couldn't take it anymore as Vince babbled on and on about school and his friends. He didn't want to yell at him so he just said, "I'm gonna go outside." and stood up and walked out.  
  
Peter saw him and followed him, catching him lighting hte cigarette. "Cole Taylor!" Peter exclaimed angrily. Auggie had agreed to watch the baby while Peter came out. Cole winced at how angry Peter sounded and quickly put out the cigarette. So much for the dollar he had paid.  
  
"Cole, you are no longer allowed to come. And you won't be with the games, either," Peter said. Cole acted dissapointed, but that's what he had wanted. "That's not fair, Peter!"  
  
"Oh well, you should've thought of that beforehand!" Peter snapped.  
  
**Haha Cole's in trouble. Nanananana! Anyway next chapter will be Peter and SOph telling Kristin about the court and Peter realizing that he gave Cole what he wanted...*&* 


	7. Telling Kristin

The Olympic Brothers--seven?!  
  
**Please Review**  
  
Kristin waited nervously in Peter's office. She hadn't done anything wrong (except for a few "verbal confrontations" with Jason, and maybe one or two innapropriate words or tricks), and the look on Sophie's face when she told her to be there after dinner gave Kristin a weary feeling.  
  
Peter and Sophie walked in. They both looked real grim, which made her squirm even more. "What'd I do?" She asked. "Nothing." Peter answered.  
  
"You remember when, last Christmas, you had just came? And you got back from Scott's and we said your dad's rights had been taken away-" Sophie started but Kristin interupted in a bitter voice, "sure. I also remember how his rights were exactly really taken away."  
  
"Well, do you want him able to get you back? To hurt you again, to be free on the streets again?" Peter asked. "Of course not!" Kristin exclaimed. "Well, in order to do so, we need to have a trial." Sophie finished.  
  
"So? Have a trial. What's the big deal?" Kristin asked. "It's not that simple, Kristin. They need witnesses, and evidence to convict someone of child abuse. They need you to testify."  
  
Kristin shook her head. "No way. i've seen those types of trials on TV. The guy is never convicted because the kid is to scared to do anything but stutter. NO." She said firmly. "Kristin, if you don't then there is a chance that he can get you back, to take you away."  
  
"I'm a PERSON. I have rights, you know! SHouldn't I be allowed to say whether or not I want to be with him or not??" she cried. "Of course you're a person, and you have the basic rights..Like freedom of speech, religion, etc, but you're also a CHILD. A twelve-year-old child. And, as much as I know it's not fair, according to most people, you don't have rights. To them, you're just a little dot in this world, just here because your parents wanted a kid. No special reason." Peter tried to explain as simple as possible.  
  
"But won't they just see those pictures you took and convict him? Or can't I write it or somethin'?" she begged. "If it were up to me, your father would be a dead man walking, and you know that. You would also be able to do whatever you want with the trial, but it's not up to me. I'm just your teacher; your instructer." Peter said what Sophie was thinking.  
  
"I'll do it. But only because, if he ever gets me back I don't know what I'll do." she said bitterly and walked out slowly, but Peter could seeshe was crying.  
  
Peter slunk down into his chair and Sophie sat on his desk. "So, what went on today?" she asked. "Cole's not going anymore. I caught him outside smoking a cigeratte, so I said he had to stay and do kitchens." Peter told her.  
  
She smiled a little. "WHat?" he asked. "You know that's probably what he wanted...right? He wasn't to happy about spending his time with a bunch of kids." Sophie reminded him.  
  
"This day just keeps getting better and better. Thanks, Soph. You could've at least let me going on, being an idiot." Peter said sarcastically, but he was grinning a little.  
  
He walked to the boys dorm and pulled Cole aside seperately. "Yeah, Peter?" Cole asked in a pretend annoyed voice. "I know you'll be thrilled to hear," Peter started as Cole girnned, thinking he was going to be allowed to participate in at least the soccer event, "that you'll still be going to the orphanage."  
  
Cole's smile dropped. "Oh...Uh, thanks. Am I off the hook for kitchens?" he asked hopefully. But the smile on Peter's face, Cole was prepared for an "of course", but his smile faded again when Peter laugheda little.  
  
"Of course not, Taylor." 


	8. Planning

The Olympic Brothers--"Planning"  
  
The groups for the games were gathered together with Sophie supervising them. They were all spead apart, some on the bench, some kneeling on the ground and, then there was Kristin, laying on the ground. "Okay, we need to plan the events," Kat, the captain, said. She was sitting on the bench, and Quint was across from her and Jason was sitting next to Quint.  
  
"Kristin, can you please sit next to your team or at least quit laying on hte ground?" Sophie asked when she came around. Kristin looked up at her and reluctantly stood up. She slid in next to Kat. "Thank you," Sophie said and walked off. "Thank you," Kristin mocked her.  
  
"So what are the plans?" Jason asked. "That's what we're trying to decide, doofus!" Kristin snarled. "Shut up, bastard!" "You're right, I am a bastard. But at least Im not a fagget!"  
  
"Both of you quit!" Kat exclaimed. Kristin always had listened to Kat, but Jason didn't know her so he just smirked. "And who's gonna make me?!"  
  
"Listen, I don't make people do anything, but I would appreciate it if, instead of you arguing, we actually have some fun. so lay off!"  
  
Jason bit back what he was going to say and just rolled his eyes. "So, who wants to be in the soccer event?" Kat asked. All of them did so they comprimised. Kristin dropped out first, saying, "I don't really wanna do it. Someone else can," to help limit the number. Then Quint did. Jason eyed Kat. "Are you good? Cuz I don't want no one who's gonna make us lose."  
  
"Yes. I'm good." Kat answered. "Then you can take it." he offered. She smiled. "Thanks." Next was the twenty K. Kat and Jason wanted to do it. "You can do it," Kat offered immidiately, remembering the favor he had done for her. "Thanks.' he said. It seemed like it pained him to do it.  
  
________________  
  
Har lame chapter, better ones are a'comin. I just have soooo much homework and work. Well gots to go! Check out my novel Nightmare In the Park and review, PLEASE! 


	9. Car Files

The Olympic Brothers--"Cole's Secret"  
  
*Haha I already have writer's block on this story which means i'll probably be adding more to my other 3 stories until I get some. Thanks to Cole [HGmonkey017 PLEASE go review his stories! They ROCK!] for the idea for this one!*  
  
"Guys, it's time to go," Peter said. Cole smirked and continued laying on the bed. "Cole, up," Peter instructed. "You siad I don't have to go!" Cole protested and quickly added, "and I'm terribly sorry about it!"  
  
Peter chuckled. "Suuure, Cole. You're going. Now get up and follow the rest." "This isn't fair, you lied to me!" Cole whined as he reluctantly stood up.  
  
They arrived at the orphanage. "The kids have a programa t school that they are acting in. I would like you guys to be there to root htem on, as many of them has claimed you as their idols. It's just a little elementary school play. Derrin can stay." Another lady, Mrs. JoHanssen said.  
  
**On the way to the school**  
  
Cole noticed a man pulled over on the side of the road, looking helplessy as he sat on his car with his head in his hands.  
  
"Stop!" he instructed the bus driver and hopped off thebus. "Hey mister!" Cole called and walked over there. Peter ran to him. "Cole Taylor! You're walking on thin ice-" he started but Cole continued talking to the man. "You havin' car troubles?" the man nodded in answer. He looked hispanic and pointed to two kids in the backseat. "My son and daughter have to go home," he said in broken English, "and car won't start."  
  
Cole nodded in understandment.  
  
He checked everything. "You have gas. No oil problems...Ahh, here it is!" he said. The guys watched from the bus and the man looked on with a confused, yet amazed, look on his face as Cole jolted and pulled on wires and wiped oil on his old jeans.  
  
He smiled triumphantly. "There ya go, sir," he said. He got in the car and cranked the engine. The car roared and the two kids, who understood more English than the man, clapped. "Thank you!" the girl chirped.  
  
"Where'd you learn that?" Peter asked as they boarded the bus. Cole's face turned red. "Uh, I'm sure it's in my file." he answered vaugly and went to sit next to his charge. 


	10. Cole's Infatuation

The Olympic Brothers--"Cole's Infatuation"  
  
**pwease review Thanks to Cole HGMONKEY017 for a portion of this chapter..Go review his story!**  
  
Cole was on the bus that night, on the wya back to Horizon. Everyone was spread out, most of them sleeping. The kids were already gone. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed a sign out of the corner of his eyes, one that he reconized all to well from his hometown. It was a fliar from a non-existent kids' club.  
  
What it was really for was car racing-illegal car racing, at that. It was kind of a code poster. He grinned mischievesly. He quickly memorized the address (it was only a mile or two form Horizon, in an empty lot away from civilization) and the time. THen he noticed it again. MIDNIGHT?! His eyes already felt like stones, he was so tired.  
  
**Later that night**  
  
Cole arrived at the place, shivering in his jeans and sweatshirt. He had managed to sneak away. A guy walked up to him. "Hey, kid," he said and grabbed Cole's shoulder. He was drunk. Cole jumped away. The guy tried to grab at him again but someone came and shoved the old guy away. COle swallowed. "Uh, thanks." he said. "No prob. What's a kid like you doin' here?" he asked. "This is my sport. It's what I do," Cole answered. "How old are you?" "Fourteen. Almost fifteen, in a month." "Do you have a car?" the guy asked, raising an eyebrow. "No. I go to some school that doesn't really allow me to have cars," Cole answered sarcastically. "Smart. I like you. I'll sign you up."  
  
Cole opened the door to the Silver 1997 Toyota Supra. He was lucky that one of the regulars had let him borrow the car, even though if he lost the race, or damaged the car in any way, shape, or form then all of them would probably kill him. He pulled up to the start line. His heart was racing madly. Before they started, he revved the engine for the first time in what seemed like forever. The flag guy walked up between the two cars and made sure they were both ready.  
  
The flag was brought down and the tires of the two cars screeched and they were off. They were neck and neck as the speeds reached 40, 45, 50 and it still went rising. Cole was out in front, but not by much as he shifted from second to third gear he thought 'man how I have missed this'. When he reached about 90 he was behind by about a foot. He decided that it was time to use the Nitrous Oxide. He pressed his foot on the gas peddle until it wouldn't go down anymore then he pressed the little red button on the steering wheel. His speed went from 100 to about 160. He passed his opponent he shifted down from fourth to third. He reached the finish line about two feet in front of the guy he was racing.  
  
Cole was going too fast when he finished that he had to put on the emergency break to stop. When he stepped out of the car, he was surprised by the sound of the cheering crowd. But his glory was ended when he heard the sirens of cops. The driver of the car pushed him aside and onto the ground. Everyone raced off leaving Cole there by himself. 


	11. COle's GotSKillz

The Olympic Brothers--"Cole Got Skills?"  
  
**PWease Review**  
  
The police officer grabbed Cole and yanked him up. "Oww!" Cole moaned. "Get in the car, son," The officer said. Cole obeyed, knowing that Peter wasn't going to be to happy. "Where do you live? Direct us." the other commanded.  
  
Cole rubbed his neck. "Um, I'm sure you know of the school...Mount Horizon?" He suggested. One-Officer Daniels-chuckled. "Of course we know that school, especially Peter."  
  
"Just my luck." Cole mumbled. The police drove to Horizon where Peter was still in his office. "What the hell is he up so late for?" Cole asked himself. Officer Johnon and Officer Daniels walked Cole up to Peter. Peter's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What the-Cole!" he exclaimed angrily. Cole looked down in shame-for once he was truly upset for getting into trouble. "We found Mr. Taylor at an illegal car race...And I have a feeling it wasn't his first time," Officer Johnson explained.  
  
Peter nodded, "Yeah, I know..I'm sorry, officers. Is he...?" Peter asked. "No. We're letting him off with a SEVERE warning."  
  
The officers left and for awhile Peter just rubbed at his temples as he looked over his file. "Cole, I don't understand it. I really, really don't, but I'm trying." Peter said calmly. "There's nothing to understand, Peter. I did something wrong and I'm sorry. There." Cole said simply, shifting from one foot to another.  
  
"No there IS something here to understand, Cole! Otherwise you would've be going back to your old ways...What's wrong? Do you miss your family? Do you not like it here? What?"  
  
"NO! God, I don't KNOW! Okay? I just wanted to have some fun." Cole whined. "Well, you know what? You can have some fun chopping wood, cleaning the kitchen, and being silent for the next week, got it?" Peter snapped.  
  
Cole's eyes popped open-he had truly came to love going to the orphanage for those kids. "What about my kids?" he asked. Peter shook his head. "One of hte others can have them for the time being. I don't know if you realize this, Cole, but there are people who care about you here. Who are more than dissapointed about this-me, Sophie, Kristin, Scott. That's right they CARE about you." Peter lectured.  
  
"Whatever. Can I go to bed now?" COle snapped. "Sure. But, you'll be up at five-thirty chopping wood, so you have about three hours of sleep." 


	12. Trial Version

The Olympic Brothers  
  
**Pwease Review**  
  
Kristin walked up to Cole, who was still chopping wood, wearing nicer clothes than she usual did. He stopped chopping and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "What's up?" he asked. "I gotta go with Peter to the first part of the trial." she said bitterly. She hadn't been clied in on many details; just that today, tomorrow, and the next 2 days she would be testifying.  
  
"Oh," was all he answered. He swung the axe over his shoulder. "I'm not suppose to be talking so you better go." he said.  
  
She stared at him. Usually he always talked to her. "Whatever." she snapped and walked away. "Ready?" Peter asked. She shook her head and grasped his arm. "Don't make me go. Please, don't," she begged.  
  
"You agreed to, Kristin, they won't let you back out now." he tried to convince her. The silent tears shook the inside of her head as she crawled into the car. She was so scared, so terrified of seeing her father, that she felt ready to pee her pants.  
  
Peter looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "It's okay, kristin, I swear, he will never hurt you again." he said, but Kristin thought it looked like he was trying to convince himself.  
  
Kristin looked out the window, watching the trees with their brown and golden leaves softly falling to the ground. She watched the wild animals leap by and she wished that she, too, could be one...For just one day.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ten-year-old Kristin sat on the foot of the stairs, listening to her dad talk to her fourth-grade teacher. "She's doing that bad? Gosh, I never even KNEW!" he said in mock-concern voice. He got off the phone. She was about to dash up the stairs and hide when he reached over and grabbed her. "You know what, how dumb can you get?! Failing READING?!" He screamed.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
She wiped her cheeks that were now wet and hot. They got to the court has and Kristin walked to the room with Peter. Her dad was already there, glaring coldly ahead with his lawyer looking over the accusations against him and notes that he had gathered.  
  
Kristin walked and met with the person from CPS and DEFAX that were supporting her case. Peter gently took her aside. "I'm going to be right behind you. And when Jeff gets back from the Nurse after his wrist heals, tomorrow hopefully, Sophie will be right here with me, okay? If you need anything, just look behind you, or look at us. Tell them exactly what you told us. Don't lie, don't exagerate your stories." he warned. She nodded.  
  
First thing, Kristin's dad was called up. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" the officer asked, as he placed his right hand on the Bible provided. "Yea."  
  
His lawyer stepped up, first. "How are you doing, Robert?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"That's good. Can you point out your daughter? Is she in this room? What's her name?"  
  
"Yea, she's here. Her name is Kristin. She's right there," he said and pointed with his middle finger to her. She glared with hate.  
  
"You know her accusations?"  
  
"Yep. A bunch of shit, if you ask me."  
  
"So, you've never abused your daughter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Molested her? Beat her? Verbally harassed?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never allowed any of your friends or other family members to abuse her, in any way?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about the bruises on the child's body?"  
  
"She's a tomboy. Always has been, from the day she was brought home. Couldn't dress her in dresses. She's obsessed with sports, and very accident-prone. We could be walking in the grochery store, and she could just walk straight into a pole."  
  
He chuckled and held up a letter that made Kristin fidget. "This is a letter that thirteen-year-old Kristin Maddox wrote to her father when she was eight, the man who supposebly beat her senseless, to mark her own words...  
  
'Dear Daddy, I hope you have a nice Father's Day. You're the best daddy ever. I hope you like the tie I got you. Mommy helped me pick it out but I really likes it 2. Have fun on the special daddy's day! 3-your dauter, Kristin.'  
  
Now, I ask YOU, Judge, your Honor, would an abused child be liable to write that? I think not." 


	13. Trial Day One, Pt 2

The Olympic Brothers--"Trial, Day 1, Part 2"  
  
**Long chapter again.**  
  
After Robert's lawyer got done questioning him, Kristin's representative did.  
  
"You say that you grounded her often, because of her grades and behavior at school and in the neighborhood."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, if she was grounded so often, how would she get hte amount of bruises that she got?"  
  
Kristin looked at the judge. He didn't seem impressed, or even ammused that Robert may have gotten stuck. In fact, he seemed a bit bored.  
  
"She didn't listen to me, and I couldn't be home 24/7. She was unruly, always being brought home by the cops for having a BB gun, or hte such."  
  
"What does that have to do with bruises?"  
  
"When she went outside, she didn't go to churches, you know. She went to play sports, to the rec center."  
  
"Why do you think that Kristin would be making these allegations against you, if they're not true?"  
  
"Becuase she never really LIKED me. I don't know if she loved me, but liking me, I knew, what not something she did. She thought that I tried to take the place of her mom, who did God knows what until we finally divorced. I don't know why she would, but I'm guessing its because she wants revenge."  
  
**Later that day*  
  
Kristin stomped to the car and slammed the door, sulking inside. She locked all the doors so Peter couldn't get in.  
  
"Kristin, come ON!" He tried to reason. "NO. Go away!"  
  
"It's my car!"  
  
"I'm the one with the locks."  
  
He didn't answer, instead he walked to the driver's side, took out his key, and unlocked it. "And I'm the one with the key."  
  
When they were at Horizon Kristin finally spoke. "I'm gonna lose. I know it. Everyone is going to believe a former officer than a raggedy old street kid."  
  
"Tat's not true, Kristin. As long as tomorrow, you say everything TRUELY. Don't make up lies or exagerrate so your stories will seem worse or more believable. Just tell the truth."  
  
"Do I haveto go to the olympics thing today?"  
  
"Yes." 


	14. Cole's Got Legal Skills

The Olympic Brother--"COle's got Legal Skills"  
  
**Pwease review!**  
  
Kristin trudged to where her group sat around, making plans. Kat looked at her with concern. "Where were you?" she asked. "A trial...With my dad," she said bitterly.  
  
Kat looked at her sympathetically and was about the speak when Jason interupted, "What? Did ya get caught blowing him?" he exclaimed, laughing at himself. At first Kristin was just going to walk away but she got so angry at everything with her dad that she pounced on him, making him fall from the bench to the ground.  
  
"BITCH!" she screamed as she grabbed his shirt collar and slammed her head against the hard ground. Jason just looked at her with surprised eyes but then (struggled) to fight back.  
  
COle walked up and saw a small figure on Jason and knew immidiately who it was. "Damnit, Kristin!" he exclaimed and pulled her off of him.  
  
Kat took over. "You two are so lucky I just don't go tell Peter what just happened! Jason, that is NOT something to play with, you hear me? If that's what did happened, which it's not, then if I were Kristin, I would probably kill you. Lucky for you, she's about 1/2 your size.  
  
"And YOU, Kristin, are you nuts?! You think once the police and lawyers see your record for fighting here that they're going to think your dad was horrible, you're WRONG. A kid was here, before even Scott or Shel got here, and his dad beat the hell out of him, and he got into so many fights that by the time the trial for his parents came, the judge already was convicting his parents not-guilty. Is that what you want to happen?" Kat yelled at them both. "No." Kristin said quietly.  
  
"NOW, we have got this thing to plan, and like it or not Jason, it's going to be fun without you picking on anyone."  
  
Cole walked up again. "What event are you on now?" Kat sighed and returned to normal again. Kristin felt relieved to. It was funny when Kat was yelling at the others for fighting, but she realized that when someone like Kat started yelling that it was really serious. "The soccer. Kristin, no offence, would probably get trampled, and the others admitted that they can't even handle the ball. I can't, either."  
  
She looked hopefully at Cole. When he realized what she was doing he shook his head. "Uh-uh. No way. I haven't played soccer in forever, it's all in my past. I don't want to start again."  
  
"Come on, COle!" Kristin tried to coax him. "No!" he whined, but he was giving in, and they knew it.  
  
**Five minutes later**  
  
"Okay, and you don't pick it up with your hands-" He started but Kristin interupted. "We're not that slow, Cole." she snapped. "SOME of us are." Jason said, smirking as he pointed his elbow at Kristin. "JASON!" Kat warned. "Jason!" he mocked her but shut up.  
  
"Okay then. To dribble it-" he started but Jason interupted and for once was serious. "I thought we couldn't pick it up with our hands?"  
  
"You can't, but this dribble is on the ground. You kick it lightly to and fro, right to left, etc. If you kick it hard, it will lose the path and if you're in a game most likely be stolen. Got that so far?" Cole looked around at the (for the most part) eager faces that nodded.  
  
He went on to explain it. Then he told everyone to do their best, to tell Kat which would do the best in the event. Quint did hte best, and Cole could tell that he had done it before. "How come you didn't tell anyone?" Cole asked. Quint shrugged. "i don't know...I guess I just thought I wasn't very good."  
  
"No offense, but you're not AWESOME, but your footwork is definately greater than a lot of people's." Cole said. Quint nodded. "Thanks. I think."  
  
"I think Quint should be in the soccer event indefinately."  
  
They all nodded in agreement except Jason, who scowled.  
  
**For my next story, I'm going to finish up "Denial". This story is gonna be ending soon. Not REAL soon like 2-3 chapters, but within the next few weeks. Denial is gonna eb the same except w/o the Kristin part and I might take out the Jules part, I'm not sure yet.** 


	15. Trial Day Two

The Olympic Brothers--"Trial, day 2"  
  
**Okay about 3-4 more chapters probably..I can't wait to start DENIAL again, and then I might be starting a S&S story (hopefully it'll be different from others)**  
  
Kristin had already taken stand, and her dad's lawyer was in front of her. "How old are you, Kristin?" he asked. "Thirteen." she said wearily. "Is your father in this courtroom?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Did you make this?" he asked, holding up the card presented the other day. She fidgeted again. "Yeah, so what?" SHe demanded, getting defensive. "This doesn't seem like the type of card an abused child would make." he stated simply. "I was seven or eight. Our teacher MADE us. What was I suppose to put, thanks daddy for beating me?! Duh!" she snapped.  
  
"Why'd you wait so long to come forth with the information that he was abusing you?"  
  
"Who was I suppose to tell?"  
  
"A teacher, a family member..."  
  
"My teachers thought I was an annoying little brat that got dumped on them, yeah I'm going to tell them, my mother was never around, and my dad cut off all ties with family members. The only family I've seen in 9 years is my cousin Scott and his dad, and htat's only because Scott is at Horizon."  
  
"So you couldn't have told an administrator?"  
  
"I told you that all teachers hated me, I was this dirty little, banged-up brat, okay? Always into fights, always defending myself against the biggerkids."  
  
"How did he abused you, if he did?"  
  
"He did, and he beat the crap out of me. There wasn't one day that went by that I wouldn't get slapped for some unknown reason, or beaten because I didn't scrub the floor right. He also yelled at me, he treated me like a DOG. He called me things that I've never even heard of. "  
  
"What kind of things would he beat you with?"  
  
"His hand. Cords, dog leashes, belts, anything he could get his hands on."  
  
"That's all." the lawyer said witha funny little smirk and sat down. Kristin's representer stood up, so she relaxed.  
  
"Kristin, do you love your father?" he asked. Kristin thought for a second.  
  
"No. I hate him. I wish I could say I'm lying, I wish I could say YES, I do love him, but I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Everything that he's done for me. I use to have hope for us, when he came back to get me I actually thought that it was really be different, but, as usual, it wasn't. Whenever he would hit me, I'd think, 'I still love you, daddy, I really do,' but as I got older I realized it wasn't true. I hate him so much, I wish he were dead. I hope he gets the electric chair one day!" she said, her voice rising until it was a scream, almost like a wild child's scream for help.  
  
"That's all, your honor."  
  
"We'll take a ten minute recess, then file back in for sentancing."  
  
**Fifteen minutes later**  
  
"We the jury have reached a verdict."  
  
"Mr. Robert Maddox, you have been found..." 


	16. Verdict

The Olympic Brothers--'The Verdict'  
  
..."Guilty of all counts of child abuse. For this, you will spend no more than twenty years in prison, no less than five."  
  
Kristin's dad looked surprised and he was in shock as he was escorted away. Kristin hugged Peter and Sophie tightly. "We're so proud of you, you did great," Peter complimented her. She smiled.   
  
Sophie glanced at her watch. "We're late...The olympics," She reminded Peter. "Crap. Okay comeon," he said. Kristin was walking out and saw her dad being talked to by his lawyer.   
  
"You still want to be in them?" Peter asked. "Yeah. Defiatently," she answered, acting like it was no big deal. "Okay," he said and squeezed her shoulders.  
  
They got there and Kristin hurriedly joined her team. "Do we got who will do what?" Kat asked. They all nodded. "YOu two have the first two events, so get ready," Kat said and Quint and Jason trotted off.  
  
"So..." Kat asked hinting on how'd the trial go. Kristin smiled a little. "Okay." she answered. "Okay..." "He got at least five years, no more than twenty." Kristin answered. "That's good!" Kat said, smiling at her.  
  
"I don't need any pity, okay? Can we just do this?" Kristin snapped angrily, throwing down the soccer ball she had been rotating in her hands.   
  
**Next chapter will be better...I promise..And more of the kids...I know, it's not as great as I thought it'd be, but...I don't know how to explain it. I think the olympics shoulda been the storyline, w/o the kids part. Oh well...I SWEAR my next story will be AWESOME about twice as good as this one! 


	17. GoodByes

The Olympic Brothers--"Good-Byes"  
  
**Whup, it's been a week since I've updated..Only two more chapters so I'll probably finish Wednesday or at least by the weekend...I'm happy, too, cuz I hate this story! LOL! And this chapter will only concentrate on the oens that are getting..well, don't wanna spoil it but it won't be all the kids...:/**  
  
The boys all waited in the lobby with Peter. Even Cole, who, since this was the last visit, had been allowed to come along.  
  
A different lady than usually walked up with the kids in tow, most of them looking pretty happy. "I'm sure your charges will have a fun time telling you the great news," she said, much more nicer than the other lady.  
  
Cole walked up to Vince. "What's up, buddy?" Cole asked. Vince grinned. "I'm getting 'dopted!" he said happily, hugging Cole, "and I'm leaving later today!"  
  
"Adopted? By who?" Cole asked incrediously. While Vince wasn't in his teens yet, he wasn't a little baby either, and most kids his age weren't adopted. "My new mommy and daddy. I have a big brother name Eddie and a little sister named Tonia. They're also adopted a girl named Janie, she's two. They wanted more kids but she can't have anymore so they adopted us! Isn't that cool!" Vince screeched, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
Cole grinned, happy for the kid that he was getting out of the hellhole formerally known as the orphanage.  
  
_______________  
  
Willie grinned triumphantly as Scott bitterly neared him. "HIya, sucker," he said. "Uh, hi Will." Scott said. "I"m getting adopted," Will said, not as happy as Vince had been.  
  
Scott smiled. "That's great!" "NO it's not!" Will snapped then explained, "I've been here for a long time I don't wanna go live with some strange family. They have a little boy named Kenneth. He's one or somethin'."  
  
"You should be happy, Will. You'll be with a real family, with real meals and your own room." Scott pointed out, assuming that if they were going to let someone adopt they'd at least have room for the kid.  
  
"I know it's just...I don't really like it all that much. The idea of leaving again, I mean, because if they don't like me they can just give me away." "I swear, they won't." Will just shook his head. "THey always say that, Scott."  
  
Scott scribbled the number to Horizon on a piece of paper and handed it to Will when the lady walked up to take him to get ready. "Call me, whenever you need me, okay?" Will wiped his eye and nodded. He, by Scott's complete surprise, hugged Scott tightly.  
  
_______________  
  
**Stupid I know. I'm sorry it's just I've been feeling really shitty lately. The next chapters will hopefully ebbetter. I know the last one will.** 


	18. Olympics

The Olympic Brothers--"Olympics"  
  
**The last chapter will be the best, I think! I'll try to make this chapter OK but if you're a writer you know how it is when you lost interest in a story!**  
  
THe girls woke up groggily as Sophie, already dressed in a jogging suit, woke them up. "This isn't boot camp, Soph, it's a disfunctional olympics," Daisy moaned as she struggled to get out of bed. "Boot camp isn't fun believe me," Shelby said with a smirk.  
  
Quint, Jason, Kristin and Kat were getting ready. "The soccer event is first. That's you, Kat," Quint directed. "Right." Kat noted. They were all dressed in jogging suits except Kristin who had on baggy jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
Kat got in place. Cole had agreed to be the goalie for everyone. Kat was against Ronnie, and Dustin. "I'll spank you, Kat," Ronnie said with a wink. "Riight, SKidmore," she said with a teasing grin.  
  
Kristin cheered the loudest as Kat won, even so that SHelby's new nickname was "our little cheerleader". "Told you I'd win!" Kat said as she, Ronnie and Dustin congradulated eachother. "Yeah well..." Ronnie said and Dustin laughed. "Let it go, man, just let it go!"  
  
Jason went against Shelby and Juliette in the 20K, but SHelby won. Kristin was about to rag on him but saw Sophie's warning look and instead congradulated him. He looked surprised as he managed a, "thanks...I guess..."  
  
The one mile was Kristin, Jules and Mitch. "Aww but SOphie I'll get sweaty!" Juliette complained. "Just do your best," Sophie instructed.  
  
Mitch easily outran Kristin as she was about a foot shorter, and because she hung back so Jules wouldn't feel bad.  
  
She returned and was even congradulated by Jason as she drunk from a water bottle that Sophie and Peter had provided.  
  
"I just wanted to congradulate you guys so far! Up next is the four-way run, but now it's the three way. Kat, your group is gonna have to let one sit out." Sophie explained. Kristin was still tired so she gladly sat on the sidelines cheering everyone on. She screamed loudly as her team won when Kat got handed the baton. They were in last place but everyone else was tired, and Kat had an advantage because she had started out slowly. She jogged past the others as they struggled to keep up their lead, but she soon past the finish line.  
  
Quint did both the basketball shoot-out (Mitch won) and disk-throw (he easily out-threw Daisy but just barely beat Shelby).  
  
Then came the last even, the rock climbing event. Kristin was a little dissapointed in herself because she had tripped in the last relay, causing her team to lose and fall in second place behind Daisy/Jules/Mitch team.  
  
She vowed herself to win this. She was going against Dustin and Ronnie. She knew that the Cliffhangers, because of Peter and Sophie, did the wall and events like that more than the other groups, so she had that advantage. But both Dustin and Ronnie were seventeen, and a whole lot taller than her. She had sprouted a little since she had gotten on a healthier diet than stale cereal, but she still wasn't the height of a normal thirteen- year-old.  
  
She got ready. Peter walked over to her. "Kristin, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you, so don't push yourself. You might get hurt, okay? Just do your best."  
  
She nodded obediantly. She was going to win.  
  
"On your mark...get set...GO!" Sophie ordered.  
  
They started off a little slowly, as the bottom rungs were the hardest to get because you were getting adjusted. Kristin was starting to fall behind when she remembered that her dad had told her she would never succeed. She didn't want that to be true. More than anything,s he wanted him to know that she WOULD succeed.  
  
She got faster, and when Dustin slipped she quickly passed him. She was still a ways behind Ronnie and Dustin was starting to regain his speed.  
  
But then they reached the top, and Ronnie and Dustin lost precious moments as they grinned in triumpth but then remembered that they had to go back down when they saw the smaller girl going down quickly. They tried to catch up, but Kristin landed on the ground.  
  
Kat hugged her tightly, as did Peter and SOph.  
  
"You did great," everyone complimented the beaming kid.  
  
She had finally beaten her dad.  
  
"The winenrs of the olympics...Kat's team!" Sophie announced, "but great job to everyone!"  
  
**I'm actually pretty satisfied w/ this chapter..THe next one will be the end!** 


	19. OVER!

The Olympic Brothers--"Weathered"  
  
**I don't own the song "Weathered" by Creed...Gee willickers, Dre, who could then?!**  
  
Sophie and Peter walked into the den, which had been unusually overtaken by quietness. All the Cliffhangers were spread around the fire, sleeping. Sophie knew that the girls had been so excited (for the most part) of the olympics so they had been staying up later. Peter knew that the boys, no matter how tough they acted, really missed going to the orphanage and had been staying up over that.  
  
~I lie awake on a long, dark night I can't seem to tame my mind Slings and arrows are killing me inside Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine No I can't accept the life that's mine~  
  
Sophie smiled and layed her head on Peter's shoulder and observed the room. All the kids had grown mentally, and some physically. She also knew that they were physically and mentally beaten at the moment.  
  
~Simple living is my desperate cry Been trading love with indifference yeah it suits me just fine I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone Maybe that's why I feel alone Maybe that's why I feel so alone~  
  
Since all had them had arrived, they had overcame their nightmares. Shelby was snuggled up to Scott, and he had a protective arm around her, maybe not even knowing it.  
  
~Me.I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal~  
  
Daisy, Ezra and David were all in their own corner. Daisy was between them, and David had obviously been forced at least three feet away, and Ezra had just snuck by with two and a half feet.  
  
Ezra also had a strangely content look on his face as he breethed deeply, occasionally releasing a light snore. When he had came, he had been beyond angry to even where Peter was questioning himself. But now, he was better, for the most part. He had returned to his love for directing movies, and he wasn't really an outcast here.  
  
~The sun shines and I can't avoid the light I think I'm holding on to life too tight Ashes to ashes and dust to dust Sometimes I feel like giving up Sometimes I feel like giving up~  
  
Juliette, Kat and and Auggie were in another corner. Juliette had her head on AUggie's chest, and he, too, had a protective arm around her. Kat was sleeping on her side on the other side of Auggie. Sophie noticed that Jules was finally gaining weight. After months of observing and enforcing her meals, it was finally paying off. Auggie, too, was much better. Kat had indefinately improved. Most of the time, she no longer felt guilty for her sister's death. Now she had another "little sister" to take care of; Kristin.  
  
~Me.I'm rusted and weathered Barely holding together I'm covered with skin that peels and it just won't heal~  
  
COle and Kristin. They were sleeping in front of the fireplaces. Kristin was so different now, then she had been. She no longer looked behind her, and she no longer was too little to be healthy, although she still wasn't the size of a normal thirteen-year-old. Cole still had more demons that needed to heal, because he hadn't been here as long as the others. Sophie looked at Cole's face. He wasn't as content as the others, but he wasn't as angry as he had been. That was a little better, but he was progressing so Sophie didn't have to worry.  
  
~The day reminds me of you The night hides your truth The earth is a voice Speaking to you Take all this pride And leave it behind Because one day it ends One day we die Believe what you will That is your right But I choose to win So I choose to fight To fight ~  
  
"They're fine, Soph," Peter said, kissing her head. "I know...For now." He smiled at her.  
  
"Forever."  
  
**Hope ya liked it! I'm pretty satisfied with this one..I think it's kinda symbolic. Stay tuned for "DENIAL" tonight or tomorrow!** 


End file.
